Ben Was Weak
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: Rey was the little girl he couldn't kill... He wouldn't make that mistake again... (Speculation fic, before TFA)
Star Wars- Ben Was Weak: Rey was the little girl he couldn't kill... He would make that mistake again... (Speculation fic, before TFA).

"Ben, pwease!" 5-year-old Rey screams for mercy, as the group of darkly-dressed, mask-wearing, frightening figures enclosed her small and terrified self. The one she knew as Ben Solo led the others, wielding a crimson blood, cross-guarded lightsaber—upon looking at it sent chills down her spine.

She couldn't see his face behind the black and silver mask, but she knew it was him. Her training was far from complete, yet she sensed his vivid presence within the terrorising monster. The lightness that once beamed so strongly was now a tiny slimmer of lost hope, as the darkness was too overpowering inside his mind. She could feel immense conflict in him between light and dark, which almost spared her from feeling her own fear, raging up and down her tiny, child-like frame.

The rain poured down mercilessly, causing her whole body to shiver from the coldness—but also from the strong Dark Side presences. They cornered her at the edge of Ahch-To's rocky cliff side, with nothing but the wild, thrashing ocean waves below, waters dark and stormy—reflecting the blackened night sky.

"Stop!" Rey shouted through the clashing cry of thunder, as one of the dark Knights raised their lightsaber blade. The man wasn't Ben, but he was just as scary. He began to torment Rey with the blade—swinging it close to her, just to see her flinch. "No!"

The man lunged forward with his weapon; this time he didn't just want to see her flinch... He wanted to see her impaled. "Ben!" She cried for him—to save herself from this cold-blooded attack. In the mere seconds she had before death, her short 5-year-old life flashed before her eyes, though that wasn't the worst part. It was so unfulfilled—so empty. If Rey died now, there would be so much she still wouldn't get to do. She would never get to visit every planet, never get to learn how to fly, never get to become a Jedi... never get to fulfil her destiny.

The ignition of another blade pierced through the air like a knife. This blade was the cross-guarded lightsaber—Ben's lightsaber. Without hesitation, Ben stabbed the man in the back from behind, before that guy could bring his sabre down to Rey.

Startled, Rey stumbled back. She didn't know if she was relieved that Ben had saved her, or scared that the many mask-covered eyes were still locked onto her—and now Ben, too.

"No..." Came Ben's deep, mechanical voice from behind the black mask. Rey had never heard anything like it. It wasn't even his voice. It was a _monster's_. "She's mine."

Rey didn't understand, but knew that she was in danger. She did the only think her little mind thought was best to do: run. And so she did. She didn't even look back, not once. Too afraid, too traumatised.

Her legs were burning and her chest was tightening, the adrenaline the only thing keeping her from stopping. Her legs would stop, and she would run to the other side of the island if she had to, yet the distant dream came to a halt when she felt her whole body be incased with an invisible hold—so strong, she couldn't break free. Her whole body trembled as she tried to squirm away, but the invisible force was too powerful. She was trapped.

Ben's figure came around from the corner of her eyes, then faced in front of her. His frightening mask looking her dead in the eyes. To afraid to speak, Rey said nothing.

Maybe she should have though, because now she felt extremely tired and fell unconscious in Ben's arms.

He wasn't going to kill her. He wanted to so badly, though couldn't. Why was she so different than all the other students the Knights of Ren had slaughtered? Why did he feel so attached to her? Why couldn't he just kill this pathetic, little girl? Why can't he do it? Why was he weak?

The next thing Rey knew, she wasn't on the island anymore. She wasn't even on Ahch-To. It was a dry, scorching desert, and couldn't even remember how or why she got here in the first place. In fact, she couldn't remember anything. The memories of the past escaping her mind, and disappearing like a dream.

She was held by a big, alien Crolute man, which looked terrifyingly mean.

She looked up into the ocean, blue, bright sky and only one word came to mind: family.

...14 years later...

"It _is_ you." Kylo Ren whispered, as he looked upon the scavenger holding the ancient lightsaber in her hand. It seemed like nothing els matted anymore—like time had stopped. The snow stopped falling, the wind stopped howling and his heart dropped dead. He was looking at the 5-year-old girl that he abandoned on Jakku. The one that he couldn't kill. And the one that made him weak. He couldn't kill her—not before, but now... Now was different. Now he could slaughter. Now he had no attachments. Now he could kill. Now he wasn't weak. Now he wasn't Ben Solo. Now he was Kylo Ren.

And so she would die...

•••

 **A/N**

 **Soooo I got inspired by the theory that Kylo Ren left Rey on Jakku, so this is my opinion on what might have happened if that theory turns out to be true. I've already done a fic on Luke leaving Rey, but now it was Kylo's turn... Next might be Leia's? ;)**

 **Requests are always welcome :)**

 **May the Force be with you**

- **CyanGalaxy**


End file.
